Sweet Summer Rain
by devonshire64
Summary: MerriamWebster defines normal as: Conforming to a type, standard or regular pattern.  But then, in the world of the supernatural, there are no constants.  So, what is normal for the children of hunters?  Wee!chesters.
1. Chapter 1

_hello there, everyone. i'm back again. here is my next story in the 'something lost' series. it follows the events of 'Meeting the Mountain' and takes place when Dean and Sam are 6 and 2. as will all my 'Something lost' stories, this features kerri and her family. you dont have to read any of the others first to understand this, but if you end up liking kerri, there is a whole world of stories waiting._

_I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. as always, let me know what you think. :)_

**D: I own nothing, this is all just for fun. **

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 1

Six year old Kerri Harrison sat on the back patio, the summer sun shining down on her as her little sister Evelyn brushed her hair, cooing about just how pretty she would be when she was done. Kerri wasn't quite so certain, the two year old now up the three lopsided pony tails, but well, it matched her multi-colored nails, florescent pink lip stick and purple eye shadow nicely. But through it all she didn't complain, knowing that one of Evelyn's favorite past times was using her big sister for a make-up model.

It made Evelyn happy, made her laugh, and to Kerri it was all worth while. She didn't have any friends outside of her little sister, and she knew that nothing short of a miracle would change that. She had gotten on the bad side of one of the biggest families in Valley, and, when you live in a town as small as her's, getting on the bad side of one family puts you in pretty much the same situation with all the others. But there was nothing she could do to change any of that, no way of going back and erasing the last two years of her life, and so, the little girl just learned to deal with it.

The rumbling of an engine broke her from her daydream, her little sister's hands going still as the distant car approached. A lot of people came by to see her daddy, and, while Kerri knew her father would never knowingly put her in harms away, a lot of the people that showed up on her doorstep still scared her. And when she was scared, Evelyn seemed to sense it. She knew she had to learn to control herself though, her own fears now transferring unhealthily to the toddler. Because now, well now, Evelyn was terrified of any car that came down the dusty road.

It wasn't that the men that came were bad men, it was just that they were hunters, and hunters were different. That was the only way Kerri could describe them all at once, different. Some were fun, some were scary, some were sad, many were quiet, but there were a few who laughed. No, the only thing they all had in common was that each and every one of them was different.

Evelyn jumped down into her lap as the rumbling grew louder, her little arms wrapped tightly around Kerri's neck. The two year old would always do this, whether the car arrived at four in the afternoon or four in the morning, she would always seek out her big sister, and wait with her until she said it was safe. And now was no different. But, as the car made its way around the back of the house, pulling in close to one of the many sheds, Kerri's young heart skipped a beat.

She knew that car, had memorized every detail of it. The last time she had seen it was on a cold winter morning, but she still knew who it belonged to, still knew it like she had seen it the day before. She knew every inch of it because she thought she would never see it again. She had spent the early hours of that distant morning running her hands over the metal, taking in everything it was, burning into her memory forever. And now, against all the odds, it was back again.

"Kerri?" Evelyn began tugging on the back of her sister's shirt as the deep engine died. "Car ok, Kerri?"

"Yeah, Ev, that car's ok." Kerri answered absently, her little sister sliding off her lap and approaching the vehicle. But Kerri remained on the patio, afraid to go any closer for fear that the car and its occupants would simply vanish. Just as she decided it was all a figment of her imagination, the doors creaked open.

And there he stood, larger than life just as she had remembered him. When he had first arrived she didn't know what to make of him, his footsteps heavy like the broken hunters, but his eyes still holding onto a little glimmer of hope. He didn't acknowledge them, just climbed out of the driver's seat and moved to the back, turning towards them a few moments later, Sam held tightly in his arms.

Kerri was immediately on guard, even as Evelyn ran towards them, calling out Sam's name, asking him if he wanted to play. But as John hushed the little girl, Kerri made out another sound, crying. Little Sam had his head buried in his father's jacket, his small body shaking with quiet sobs. It was then that she broke out of her trance and moved to the small family, Dean climbing out of the car just as she arrived.

"What happened to him, is he ok?" Kerri asked, her eyes switching between Dean and John, demanding an answer as the little boy continued his light sobbing.

But John just smiled down at her wearily, hushing her a little before speaking softly. "He has a bad ear infection."

"Oh." Kerri began, not really knowing what to say. Every time someone showed up at her door hurt, it was usually the result of a creature, or a ticked off spirit. A run of the mill cold, that wasn't something she expected. "So, nothing got him."

"No, Kerri." John added, patting her shoulder and turning towards the house. "Nothing got him."

"My daddy didn't tell me you were coming." She added skeptically as they all made their way back to the house. Why would they want to keep secrets from her?

"He didn't know. I hope that's alright." John smiled, obviously knowing that Kerri was just as much in charge as Tom, at least in her own mind.

"Yeah, it's fine." She stated before turning towards Dean. "How'd he get sick?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Dean mumbled, kicking rocks along as he walked.

Kerri knew that Dean took great pride in being Sam's older brother, and she also knew that the toddler's health and well-being were the two most important things in Dean's life. But, in the short time she had known him Kerri had also learned that anything that happened to Sam, be it a broken arm or a paper cut, was automatically his fault, and she didn't think anything would ever change that.

"Swimming." John answered for his young son.

"I don't like, swimming." Sam moaned, a fresh wave of tears falling down his face.

"It's not that bad, Sam." Kerri began, shooting a glance at a still sulking Dean. "As long as you don't get the water in your ears."

"Not just my ears. My mouth and my nose and my eyeballs."

"Oh."

"He fell in." Dean mumbled, so quiet Kerri almost didn't hear him, almost.

"Yeah. I went under the water and it all got in my face. It tasted bad." Sam sobbed again, his story making water sound like it was his sworn enemy. Sam ducked his head back down, puling at his aching ears, John rubbing his back as the hunter climbed the back stairs.

"He's fine, though, we got him out."

"Yeah, but I's never swimmin' again." Sam stated strongly, still clinging to his father as they all made their way into the large kitchen.

"You can take him upstairs to one of the rooms if you want, my daddy's up in the library. Evelyn, can you show them?" Kerri began, pulling her little sister closer.

She knew that Evelyn had become very close to Sam during their last stay, heck the two toddlers had been virtually inseparable during those few short days. And the little girl's eyes lit up when Kerri asked her to help. Evelyn loved being like her sister, loved helping out just like her big sister did, and Kerri couldn't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm.

"'Kay, Kerri. Up here, John and Sam."

Dean held back, watching the three disappear up the stairs before turning towards the living room and throwing himself down on one of the sofa. She could see in his eyes that something was bothering him, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Even though she knew Sam was fine, knew that it wasn't Dean's fault he fell in the pool, she also knew that Dean was, without a doubt, blaming himself.

"How'd it happen?"

Evelyn had gotten hurt a few months before falling off a swing. Kerri had been pushing her and she pushed her just a little too hard and her sister lost her grip. She wasn't hurt bad, just a couple scraps and a bump on the head, but Kerri still felt awful. She could still see those big pale eyes full of tears, still see the disappointment on her little face. After all, she was her big sister, she wasn't supposed to hurt her. But the worst part was that everyone kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, like hearing that would magically make Evelyn feel better. No, Kerri knew how stupid that was to say, and she knew not to say it to Dean.

"I wasn't looking, I didn't know he was near the pool. He just tripped and fell. I just heard the splash, but I knew it was him before I turned around."

"But he's ok, right? It's just his ears."

"He's scared. I scared him, Kerri. He didn't want to go swimming, but I told him he'd be ok. I lied to him."

"He was ok, you got him."

"After I let him fall in."

"Yeah, but the point is that you got him back out. Did he yell at you?"

"No. He yelled at the water actually."

"Well." Kerri smiled, seeing the tension in Dean's shoulders lessen. "He should have yelled at it. That's what got in his eyeballs after all."

"Yeah."

"So. Do you know how long you're staying?"

"My dad has to talk to your dad first."

"What's going on?"

"There's a big hunt my dad's on in Colorado. That's where we were when Sam got sick. We tried to stay in the motel like normal, you know, keep quiet till my dad gets back. But Sam kept crying 'cus his ears hurt and the owner called the cops. We had to leave. Dad was gonna take us to this guy called Pastor Jim's house, but he's away on business."

"So, you're gonna stay here?"

"If your dad says it's ok, then yeah. My dad's gonna go back to finish the hunt. It's only gonna be for a couple days, so we won't be too much trouble. I won't really be a bug."

"Are you kidding! You have to be a bug, look what Evelyn does to me when you're not here." Kerri spread her arms out, gesturing towards her new make-over.

It was then that Dean looked up, finally taking in the full appearance of his friend. And he couldn't help but laugh, her face layered with so much multi-color makeup that she looked like bozo the clown's long lost cousin. The two six year olds sat there for several more minutes, laughing with each other, filling one another in on what had been happening over the past few months, and in Kerri's mind, it was perfect.

But she knew not to get her hopes up. After all, John was just going back to finish a hunt, nothing major, the boys would probably be gone again in another few days. But, right now, at that moment, they were there, and she couldn't be happier. The summers in Valley were much nicer than the winters, the summer sun bright and warm, trails free of the feet of snow that had covered them during the Winchester's last visit. She would ask her father later that night if he could get Sam and Dean some extra bikes, and then there would be no stopping them.

Yes, her mind knew not to get her hopes up, knew that life could change forever in the blink of an eye. But well, her heart was a different story. Her heart wanted to be normal while her brain screamed at her that she wasn't. Her heart wanted a friend her own age, while her brain told her to just leave well enough alone. But well, Kerri was never one to follow her brain, her heart leading her more than her dad told her was wise. But, it was that same reckless heart that could give her at least a few days of blissful normality. Because really, when all was said and done, all Kerri wanted to be was a regular kid, even if it was just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

_thank you all so, so much for the great reviews, they really mean alot to me. sorry this chapter took so long. while july is my slow month at work, it is my busy month with my family. :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 2

Dean sat at the kitchen table, Evelyn and Sam babbling with each other opposite him. Their fathers had been up in the library for the better part of two hours, leaving the four children downstairs to entertain themselves. And the two toddlers seemed to be doing just that. Both were covered from head to toe in pain, glitter and marker, multicolored construction paper spread out on the table before them. But, no matter the mess, both children had been quietly occupied the entire time, and Dean knew that that had to be some kind of record.

He looked over the two small children one more time, checking them over for any injuries he may had missed, anything that could cause them trouble. Satisfied they were alright he turned his gaze towards the kitchen, and towards Kerri. The other six year old was making baked beans and toast for dinner, the short girl standing on a stool so she could see over the top of the range. It was strange to be back in that house, strange to be back there with the Harrisons and Dean just didn't know what to make of it. After all, the first time he left, he was sure he would never come back.

And, even though he would never openly admit it, he was beyond happy to be back. It was the first place that had felt like home since the fire, the first place he had allowed himself to be normal, to be a kid. He wasn't just a little hunter, wasn't spending every waking hour of the day and night tending to Sam. No, when he was here he was whole. But still, even though they had defined the odds and come back, he still wouldn't get his hope up, still couldn't consider this sanctuary home. Because, when all was said and done, his father forgot things a lot easier that he did.

He forgot the lullabies his mom used to sing, forgot the stories she used to read. He forgot how to play catch, forgot how to build a fort. Dean didn't blame him though, because he knew that hunting require a lot of thinking, a lot of concentration, and there just wasn't room in his mind for all the things he used to know. And besides, Dean remembered, so he could tell them to his brother, build forts for Sammy, and tell the little boy just how beautiful their mommy was, tell him how nice she smelled, and how she laughed. No, his dad had more important things on his mind now, he couldn't be bothered with the small things, that was Dean's job, and he was going to make sure that he did it right.

He looked back over at Kerri, wondering if her father had forgotten all the same things his had, if she had to act like her mom just so Evelyn could remember. Based on how the little girl was never more than a few feet from her big sister, Dean guessed that Kerri was in the same boat as he was. And, that simple fact was one of the most comforting and grounding things in his life. Because, for the first time ever, there was someone else just like him.

He looked back at the table when he heard Sam whimper, the little boy pulling at his ears once more. The sight sent a instant guilt careening through the six year old's body. It was his fault his brother was hurting, his fault he had fallen into the pool. He had promised to be right there with him, promised that nothing bad would happen to him, and then Sam fell in and he wasn't there to stop it. Heck, he wasn't even the one to pull him out.

He had tried, god knows he had tired, but the lifeguard just wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let him help his brother. And so, Dean was forced to watch helplessly as the other lifeguard jumped in the pool and pulled a coughing and cry Sam back up to the surface. And Dean had never felt like more of a failure. After all, he was the big brother, saving Sam was his job, but everyone kept telling him he was too little, everyone that is, except for his father.

His dad had been furious, returning from the bathroom to find his children at the center of the most commotion that small pool had probably seen in years. They left the pool mere moments after the guards had pulled Sam up, the two young men insisting they take him to the hospital as a precaution. But his dad had just waved them off, scooping Sam up in his arms and shooing Dean out the door ahead of him. The worst part of all was that his daddy hadn't said a word to him until Sam was safe and asleep back at the motel room.

It was the first time since the fire that Dean had been afraid. Sam was his responsibility and he had let him out of his sight, and he didn't know what he was going to do. It wasn't that he was afraid of getting yelled at, afraid of getting punished. No, what worried him most, what kept him up late at night was the fear that his father may take Sammy away from him. After all, he was supposed to be a hunter, but how could he do that if he couldn't even save his little brother from a pool.

"Dea, my ears hurt." Sam whined, pulling again at his ears, fat tears rolling down his face.

Dean hated when Sam cried, hated seeing those big brown eyes rimmed red with tears. He was just a little kid, his little brother, he was supposed to be jumping around and happy, not sitting, in pain, at the kitchen table. But, like the doctor had told his nearly frantic father a few days before, all little kids get sick, especially with ear infections.

"You want me to ask dad if you can have more medicine?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, you just stay here with Evelyn and color, and I'll be right back."

"No." Sam jumped down from his chair, running under the table and into his brother's legs. "I wanna go, too."

"I'm only going upstairs."

"I wanna go, too. Peas."

"It's please."

"That's I said. Peas. I wanna go with you."

"Ok, buddy, but I'm just going upstairs."

"'Kay." Sam began, grabbing Dean's arm with one of his little hands, still pulling at his ear with the other. "We be back soon." Sam stated firmly, turning towards Evelyn.

"Be careful." Evelyn called, before turning back towards her drawing.

"We're only going upstairs." Dean mumbled, pulling Sam along, tears still rolling down his face, though he seemed a little more content then he had at the table.

"You doing ok, Sammy?"

"My ears hurt, but I'm being a big boy." Sam smiled, tightening his grip on Dean's hand as the pair made their way to the third floor library.

"Yes, you are."

"I… I looking for Daddy."

"Yeah."

"And Daddy's gonna fix what the mean water did to my ears."

"Of course."

"Dea?"

"Yeah?"

"I hunting, right, Dea?"

"Yeah, kind of." Dean began slowly, a little taken aback at how eager Sam was to go 'hunting'.

"And then…. And then I go with him?" Sam asked, breathing hard as he jogged to keep up with his brother. Dean just smiled down at him, slowing his steps so the toddler could keep up.

"Go with him where?"

"When he leaves." Sam stated, as though it was the simplest thing ever.

"Leaves where, Sammy?"

"When he leaves to Colofado, Dea."

"Colorado."

"That's I said."

"Sam, you can't go with him to Colorado."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why, Dea?"

"Just because, Sammy. That's it."

"Oh. Dea?"

"What, Sam." Dean began, wishing that Kerri's house was smaller, this walk was taking forever.

"What's Daddy hunt?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Look I'll make you a deal."

"'Kay."

"How old are you."

"I two, Dea. You forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. How old do you think you have to be to be an adult."

"Oh wow, real old. Like six. Just like you."

"Ok, so I promise that when you're six, I'll tell you what Daddy hunts."

"That's forever, Dea!"

"Well, I could just never tell you."

"No, no, I wait till I big, I promise."

"Ok, shake on it." Dean smiled, shaking his little brother's hand.

""Kay, Dea."

"How're your ears feeling?"

"Still hurt. We there yet?"

"Yeah." Dean began, rounding a corner, sighing in relief when he finally saw the open door of the library. "Dad?"

"Dean?" John's voice echoed out into the hall. "Everything alright?" He asked, both he and Tom striding into the hall, closing the library door behind them.

"Yeah, Sammy's ears are hurting again."

"Real lots, Daddy." Sam pouted, extending both his little arms up at his father.

John just smiled, reaching down and scooping the little boy up into his arms. "I guess so, it's been a while since you had your medicine. What'd you say we all go fix some dinner and I'll get the drops for you."

"No need, Dad." Dean began, following the men down the stairs. "Kerri already made dinner."

"What?" Tom asked, turning towards the startled six year old. "What'd she make?"

"Beans on toast."

"Damn it, Kerri!" Tom yelled, nearing the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Kerri yelled from the kitchen, her voice sounding both curious and a little annoyed.

"I told you not to touch the stove." Tom's voice sounded so much like John's, that Dean stood up a little straighter as they all entered the kitchen.

"But we were hungry." Kerri stated innocently, still standing on a stool by the stove.

"Then you ask me. You don't turn the stove on."

"Fine." She began, jumping from the stool and sitting at the table, though Dean could see her devilish smile. "I won't touch it again."

Dean didn't know what it was about Kerri, but he felt more at home in her presence then he would ever admit. He liked her attitude, her independence, but he also felt like he had to stand up for her, had to get in between her and the trouble she always seemed to be looking for. She tried people's patients on purpose, of that the boy was certain, but he also knew that she did it all for fun, and that was something he couldn't deny. And maybe, just maybe, this summer wouldn't be half bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_ok, first things first. i am so, so, so sorry for the long wait. i just couldnt get this chapter out. i hope that future chapters wont take this long. also, i had a little snag with the first few chapters. all 4 kids' birthdays passed between meeting the mountain, and sweet summer rain. so dean and kerri are actually 7 and sam and evelyn are 3. i fixed all the previous chapters. _

_thank you all so much for the great reviews, they really make my day. i hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 3

Kerri sat on the edge of the back patio, the summer sun shinning down upon her, baking her shoulders. She loved summers at her house, loved being able to get away for just a little while; to be as free as she could. Winters were long and cold where she lived, and that forced her to stay inside more often then not; especially after her sledding accident the previous year. Yeah, her house was big, huge in fact, but it still seemed small to her when she was trapped there over the long winter months. Worse still was the fact that Evelyn was always able to find her, no matter where she hid. It was almost like the three year old had a sixth sense; and while most people called it cute, Kerri called it down right annoying.

But now it was summer, and better still, Dean and Sam were there. She liked hanging out with the brothers, liked having them around. Dean was someone who could understand her, someone who knew exactly what she was going through. And Sam was someone to keep Evelyn occupied. All in all, things seemed to be working out for the better. There was something in Dean's eyes, however, that told Kerri the truth, told her that things weren't running as smoothly as they all thought.

While Dean was always reserved and quiet, he seemed to have drawn more into himself ever since arriving at the house. He still stayed close by his brother's side, even as Sam slowly gained his independence, and he followed his father's word like it was the absolute law, no matter where it might lead him. He was fading away, being swallowed up by the other two members of his family, and Kerri could see him slipping away. He did nothing without either the permission of his father, or the pestering of his brother. Everything was for them, always.

She knew he was down there deep inside himself, knew the kid that had been sledding with her last year, the boy that sat out in the car with her on a cold winter day was in him somewhere, but he was just so incredibly hard to find. Everything he did, everything he was, was for his family, and Kerri knew that the moment she laid eyes on him. John and Sam were his purpose, his reason for being, and Kerri was afraid that if Dean wasn't found soon, he'd be lost forever.

"Ker?" A voice sounded from behind Kerri, pulling her out of her daydreams. She laid back against the hot bricks, looking up to see who had called her.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Jennings, he's got a couple bikes for the boys."

"Really."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna head down to his junk yard to pick them up. I want you to keep an eye on everybody, John's still up in the library."

"Alright."

"I'm just gonna send the other three out here with you."

"Sounds good." Kerri smiled, looking back up at the sky. She loved riding her bike, loved being able to followed the trails all over the countryside. It was peaceful and relaxing and the best part of all; no adults.

"Hey, Kerri."

"Yeah, Dad?" Kerri asked, looking back up at her father.

"Thanks for all your help, kiddo."

"You're welcome."

Ten minuted later the peaceful silence of the backyard was broken by Evelyn and Sam's chorus of 'we go outside'. The seven year old smiled while she listed to the other three race down the back steps, Sam and Ev in the front, and Dean bringing up the rear. She liked having Sam around, liked the effect he had on Evelyn. Whenever the little boy was there, her sister seemed to come to life, her pale eyes shinning bright, big smile even bigger.

She wasn't afraid when Sam was around, didn't look to her big sister before she took every step. She was more independent, more alive, more of a little girl when the other toddler was present. She didn't know if it was the same for Sam; though she was pretty sure that he was always the same jumpy kid, no matter where he was. He was just always so full of life, but Kerri knew it was more than that.

She and Evelyn lived in the world of hunters. Their home was like a beacon for them; men coming from all corners of the country to see their father. They knew what was out there, had heard hunters speak about their travels, and curse about their loses over shots of whiskey. They knew what this world was like; Sam and Dean didn't. It was obvious from the way Sam acted that his father kept him sheltered, blind to what he did. Heck, Sam didn't even know what his dad did.

She had heard the little boy speaking when he was with Dean, had heard him ask his older brother what it was their father hunted. Sam thought it was something heroic, Evelyn thought it was something terrifying, and that effected the way both toddlers acted. Evelyn was guarded, while Sam was open and inquisitive; and oh so different from Dean. It was almost like everyone was trying to protect Sam, to save his innocence. But Kerri knew it was only a matter of time before the little boy learned the truth about what was out there in the dark.

"We have to go outside." Sam began seriously, sitting next to Kerri.

"I see that."

"We too noisy, Daddy said so."

"Well, it's summer time, you should be outside anyway."

"Yeah, that what Dea said, but Ev wanna show me the attic."

"Did you like it?"

"Uh huh, yeah. It was cool, and there were lots of neat stuff in there. Even a secret room." Sam whispered the last part.

Kerri couldn't help but laugh. She had shown her sister the 'secret room' a few weeks ago, and ever since then, Evelyn would talk about the space in a whisper. It wasn't a secret at all, just the spot where the newer part and the house and the original building met, but the little girl seemed to think that it was something special. And she must have thought very highly of Sam, since she had yet to tell their dad about her newest discovery.

"Hey, Kerri, where's you dad going?" Dean asked, sitting on the other side of Kerri, Evelyn jumping into his lap.

"He's going to see Burt Jennings, he owns the local junk yard. He said he had a couple of bike for you and Sam, so my dad's going to get them."

"Cool." Dean stated, trying to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What a bike?" Sam asked, a serious look on his face, his little nose scrunched up, his mind deep in concentration.

It was then that reality dawned on Kerri. Sam and Dean lived in a car, hopping from one motel room to the next as their father traveled the country. They didn't have a home, didn't have a place to play in, a yard to run in. They didn't have things like bikes, and Kerri was certain that neither boy even knew how to ride one.

"They're fun, Sam, once you learn how to do it."

"I gotta learn?"

"Yeah, you don't wanna fall off, do you?"

"No. Can me and Dea have the same bike?"

"No, Dean needs a bigger one, because he taller than you are."

"Oh." Sam frowned, looking over to his brother. He seemed to be picking up on Dean's nervous energy, the older boy obviously not looking forward to riding bikes at all.

Kerri couldn't blame him, though. It was hard being the kid that was always left behind, hard being the one that didn't know how to do things, didn't understand things; the kid that wasn't normal. Heck, they were so far off the normal map that it wasn't even funny. After all, Dean was seven, and he'd probably never been on a bike in his life.

"Is it hard to learn?" Sam asked again, still deep in thought.

"Not really, you can get bikes with extra wheels so they don't fall over."

"Does my bike gonna have extra wheels?"

"Yeah, it's easier out here in the mountains. My dad put extra wheels on mine because I kept falling off when I went down the big hill."

"So, all four bikes are gonna have the extra wheels?" Dean asked, looking up for the first time.

Kerri smiled to herself. She'd long since given up on training wheels, but Dean didn't have to know that. Her father still had a couple laying around, and she knew it wouldn't be any trouble to have her's put back on. "Yeah, if it was flat I would maybe be ok, but the mountains make it hard to stay on top of it."

"How far are you allowed to go?" Dean asked, his eyes bright.

"I can go as far as I want as long as I stay off the road. There's a smaller store down on the other side of town, I usually go there."

"How longs that take?"

"All day, it's kind of far, I don't know if Sam and Ev can handle it."

"I can." Sam frowned, not wanting to be left out. "I can do it."

"Let's just see how you do when we get the bikes." Kerri answered. She'd only done the ride alone, Evelyn being much too small to handle it. It was several miles, up and down hills, and along narrow paths. It was hard enough for her to make it, let alone the little ones.

"But, I's gonna have extra wheels." Sam pouted, not wanting to admit defeat.

"You gonna have extra legs, too?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not telling you you can't go because you'll fall off, I'm saying that you'll get tired."

"Noes I won't." Sam scowled, his little arms crossed.

"Sam." Dean began, his voice leaving no room for argument. Well, unless of course your name was Sam Winchester.

"But I's do it, Dea."

"Let's just see if you can get it to move first."

"But I's do it, Dea."

"Sam, five minutes ago you didn't even know what a bike was."

"Ya huh."

"No, Sam, you didn't."

"I knew."

"No, you didn't."

"Ya huh, you lie."

"You know, Sam, I could just have dad call the junk yard and tell them no bikes."

"No, no. I be good." Sam began, climbing into his brother's lap with the still silent Evelyn. "I p'omis I be good."

"Ok. But you're gonna listen to Kerri, right. Don't ride to the store unless you can."

"But you two are gonna go there without me."

"Sammy, would I ever leave you behind?"

"No." Sam smiled, hugging his big brother.

The toddler believed everything his brother said, because he knew that Dean didn't lie. If he said he would never leave his little brother behind, if he said he would always be there for him, no matter what, then that's exactly what Dean would do, no matter how old they got.


	4. Chapter 4

_well, i got this chapter up a little quicker then the last. thank you all for the great reviews, they mean so much to me, and i am glad everyone is enjoying this story, and kerri and her family. enjoy :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 4

Tom turned the corner of his long driveway to find Kerri standing along the side of the dirt road. The young girl had a smile on her face, well, as much of a smile as she could muster. It broke his heart every time she looked at her. She had been so lively as a little girl, so vibrant, but now she was a mere shell of what she had once been. She wasn't the same little girl his wife had held, wasn't the same person he had delved into the dark arts to save when she was just a baby. No, she was different, and everyone in their small town could see it. She was closed off and some what cold, nothing like her little sister, and Tom just didn't know what to do about it.

"Hey, Ker, what's wrong?" Tom asked as the seven year old climbed into the car.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."

"And it couldn't wait till I got up to the house?"

"I wanted it to be private."

Tom Harrison stared at the little girl sitting beside him. It was like he was looking at a miniature business woman, not his own daughter. Her statements were so short, so direct, and so not like those of a child. Kerri didn't waste time trying to be cute, didn't lose sleep over whether people liked her or not. She took things for what they were and told people her true opinion, no matter how harsh. Yes, if Kerri was anything, it was brutally honest.

"So, what was so important that you needed to walk all the way down the drive to meet me?"

"It's about the bikes." Kerri began, shooting a look at the bicycles in the truck bed.

"What about them?"

"I was wondering if you could put the training wheels back on mine."

"Why?" Tom asked, a bit taken aback by Kerri's request. She was a fantastic bike rider, and she had been so ever since she had first tried. It was something she was naturally good at, and once she learned to do it, she never looked back. It was her freedom, her escape from the reality that was her life; and so her request was shocking to say the least.

"Because I told Dean I still had them."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he doesn't know how to ride a bike and I didn't want him to feel like a baby."

"And you think lying to him is gonna to make him feel better?"

"Probably."

"Kerri, you know how to ride a bike, I'm not gonna put the training wheels back on."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want a daughter that lies."

"You lie all the time." Kerri began, crossing her arms, her gaze downright icy. "The people at the university have no idea what you do."

Tom took a few calming breaths before answering the seven year old beside him. She was right, lying was part of being a hunter; but she wasn't a hunter, she was a kid, and she needed to remember that. "This isn't a conversation about me."

"Why not?"

"Kerri, listen. I need your help here. I know you're only looking out for them, but you're not in charge of this house."

"What happens if I fall?" Kerri asked, switching tactics.

Tom cursed silently to himself. He knew she was going after what he had just said, that she was gonna warp it in some way, mold it to fit her own means. It was what she did, something she had been able to do since the day she learned to talk, and Tom was both annoyed and mesmerized by it.

"I mean, I'm gonna be watching three other people, that's harder then just watching Ev. What happens if I look back to check on them and fall down a hill or something?"

"Kerri."

"I mean, then where would we be? What with John gone, and you still having to teach and research and stuff."

"Fine." Tom ground out, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He had lost this argument before it had even started and he knew it. "I'll put the wheels back on your bike."

"Thanks, Dad." Kerri smiled, sliding out of the truck as it slowed.

He just watched his daughter as she disappeared around the house, her long pony tail swinging behind her. Tom knew that, if she ever decided to try, she could probably sell him a car that was missing all four of its tires. She just had a way with words, a cunningness that could rival almost all of the hunters he had met. She could spin everything in her favor, make others do what she asked just to get her to leave them alone. Hell, half the time he couldn't even figure out what it was she had said to get him to agree with her. After a while, people just agreed, and that suited Kerri just fine.

He pulled his truck up to the other side of the house, stopping the car by one of the far sheds. He had no idea where the kids were, but he guessed that, by the secrecy of Kerri's conversation, they were far away from the bike shed. He admired the way she stood up for Dean, he really did, but she was alienating herself even more with her actions. She was already too distant, too lost, and he didn't want her to slip any further away.

He sighed, she was different, plain and simple, and Tom wished more then anything that she didn't know it. Evelyn was blissfully unaware of how odd she was, and that was obvious just by watching her actions. But while Evelyn just assumed that the rest of the world was like her, Kerri knew she was different. Tom could see it in everything she did, hear it in every word she spoke. She was different, an outcast, a freak, and she knew that nothing in this world would ever change that.

However, the thing that made matters worse was the town's reaction to her. She knew they didn't like her, knew what they thought about her, and she excepted it. She didn't try to fit in because she knew that she never would. And, while having Dean around made the need for normal and moot point, Tom knew that there was a very real possibility that after this short stay, Dean and his family may never return.

They were hunters, and if the hunting community was one thing, it was fluid. It often reminded Tom of footprints in shifting sands; there one moment, and gone the next. There were people he'd met, spoken with, hunted with, that vanished down the long drive and were never heard of again. Some stopped hunting, some died, and others just faded away into something beyond memory.

While Tom relished the bond that had formed between the two kids, his heart lightening with the smile on his usually stoic daughter's face, a part of him still wished that they hadn't become so close. His girls had been forced to give up too much, had lost too much to the darkness, and he didn't want to see the disappointment in Kerri's eyes when she was forced to lose Dean, too. It was inevitable, because it was the way their lives would always have to be. They were the children of hunters, and nothing would ever change that.

They were forced to live the lives they had because of their fathers, and Tom wished everyday that there was a way to change that. They didn't deserve this, no one did. They were supposed to feel safe, supposed to be happy, free, not burdened by the knowledge that monsters were very, very real. They had lost their innocence before they even knew what it was, and the hunter couldn't help but feel responsible. After all, he had been the one to tell Kerri about hunters, the one to talk with her about what really killed her mother.

She had been so quiet during that conversation, so stoic. At the time Tom thought that she didn't understand, didn't know why her mommy was no longer there, but the more time passed, the more he began to wonder. What exactly had Kerri seen that night? It was something he always asked himself, a thought that raced through his mind at least a hundred times a day. Kerri had been the one to get Evelyn during the fire, the one who had awoken him in the middle of the nigh, crying and carrying her little sister. Had it not been for his eldest daughter, Tom knew that he would have lost a lot more that night.

He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand, refusing to let his mind wander over the what ifs and maybes that had shaped his life. He had both his girls now, safe and healthy, and he couldn't let himself think about how his life could have turned out on a night that had passed nearly three years before. That was in the past, he had to remember that. He had a present to worry about, his children's futures to consider, and he knew that he couldn't let his mind wander back to the day of the fire and before. Because he knew, without a doubt, that that would destroy him.

Sam, Dean, Evelyn and Kerri were the reasons he and John fought the darkness, the reasons both men woke in the morning, faced the day after the tragedies they had suffered. They did all this because of them, for them, and Tom knew that neither of them could ever stop. Even after they killed the thing that took his wife there would still be things to hunt, darkness to fight. Evil was everywhere; hidden behind innocent eyes, wielded by leaders, hoarded by followers, traded by rebels. It was a part of life, a fact of existence, and it would be there long after he stopped hunting. No, he had to keep at it, had to destroy what he could, just so something else wouldn't slip through the door to his home and take someone else while he slept.

"Hey, Dad?" Kerri's voice broke through the heavy air, Tom turning towards his beaming daughter. For them, he was doing this for them. "Are they ready?"

"Yeah, Kerri, they're ready."

"And you put my wheels back on?"

"Just like you asked."

"Thanks, Dad. Can we all go for a ride?"

"Just stay close by with Ev and Sam."

"Sure thing. And, Dad."

"Yeah, honey?"

"Thank you for letting Sam and Dean stay."

"Those boys will always be welcome here." Tom smiled, knowing just how much that simple statement meant to his daughter. They were different, and they would be for the rest of their lives, but that didn't mean they had to suffer. Tom vowed then and there that we would give all four children the best shot at normal he could, or he would die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

_hello everyone. sorry once again for the long wait. i really have no good excuse this time. haha. thank you all so much for the great reviews, they really make my day. i hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. _

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 5

Dean rode around the yard in small circles, the bike swaying from side to side beneath him, threatening to toss him to the ground at any moment. In all honesty, he hated the thing. But Kerri seemed to think bikes were fun, and she had yet to steer him wrong. Sammy, on the other hand, well he couldn't get enough of his little blue trike. He kept racing around the house as fast as his little legs could peddle, Evelyn beside him the entire time.

Dean smiled, it was so good to see his little brother smile, to hear his slightly manic laughter. He loved it when his baby brother was happy, found comfort in knowing that Sammy was safe, that he wasn't afraid. There was so much in the world to be afraid of, so many things waiting in the shadows to steal you away. But Sam was blissfully unaware of it all, and that made Dean happier than anything. After all, it was his job to keep him safe.

Kerri came around the corner a few minutes later, neither of her training wheels hitting the ground as she rode. Dean couldn't help but smirk, he had been almost certain that she knew how to ride a bike without them, but he relished her lie none the less. Dean was used to being different, used to being the new kid, the poor kid, the weird kid. Now, for the first time in a very long time, he didn't feel like an outsider, didn't feel like he was missing out, and that was all because of Kerri. She went out of her way to make him feel welcome, to make him feel normal, and it was the best feeling he had had in a while.

"You ready?" She asked, pulling her bike up beside his. "Think you got the hang of it?"

"I guess. Just pedal and hold on, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We'll go on easy trails right now, just because Ev and Sam will be with us."

"You're gonna ride later without them?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

"Why don't we see how Sam and Ev ride, maybe they can come with us."

"It's really far, Dean."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Sammy here, I told him I wouldn't. And he's a really quick learner."

"Alright, we'll see if he can manage."

"You're not gonna ask you dad?" Dean asked, taken aback by Kerri's attitude. He couldn't even think about doing something without asking his father, especially something involving Sammy. His dad always had the final word, and whatever he said was law. But here it was different, almost like Kerri was running the show, and Dean couldn't help but be amazed by that.

"I wasn't planning on it. I mean, I'm gonna tell him when we're going, but he's fine with it. I ride to the store by myself all the time."

"He's not worried something's gonna get you?"

"No. He says that there's not bad stuff everywhere. Do you wanna ask your dad first?"

Dean didn't know how to answer. He knew he should have asked his father, especially since he was planning on taking Sam a long way from the house. But his dad was leaving soon, and while Dean knew he only had his children's best interests in mind, he also knew that his dad would probably say no. And well, he really wanted to go.

"That's alright, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Cool. You'll like the place, the people there are nice."

"Why doesn't your dad shop at that store then?" Dean asked, their previous shopping trip still burned into his mind. He couldn't believe Mrs. Miller had been so mean to Kerri that day, couldn't believe that the woman had sent a little girl outside to sit in the cold winter night alone. But, what was worse, was that her father had allowed it.

Tom Harrison just shook his head at the whole thing, saying that that was just how Sadie Miller acted. And Dean didn't find that acceptable at all. Tom should have said something to the old woman, or at least fought to keep his daughter safe. But he just accepted it as the way things were, and left Kerri to suffer the consequences, and to Dean, that just wasn't right. But Tom seemed to turn a blind eye to Kerri, so he guessed that, in Tom's mind, it was just their lives.

"Because it's a lot smaller, it doesn't have most of what we need for daily shopping. It's just kind of like a candy store."

"That sounds really cool."

"It is. But it takes a long time to get there, especially if we are going to try and take the kids."

"So, Ev's never ridden her bike there, either?"

"No, it's usually just me."

"I guess we'll see how things go around the house. Maybe we'll taken them into the trees a little bit."

"No." Kerri shouted, making Dean jump. "No, I don't like going into the trees. We don't need to go there."

"How come?"

"I just don't like it. Besides, the trails are easier to ride on if you don't go in there."

"Ok." Dean answered, his eyes drifting over to the forest that sat at the edge of Kerri's property. It seemed harmless enough, but Dean would be the first person to tell you that looks could be deceiving. And, if Kerri didn't want to go near the forest, then that was good enough for him.

"Dean!"

Dean turned at the sound of his father's voice. He rode his bike back to the patio, swaying and sliding a bit along the way. But he was getting better at it, so that had to count for something. He brought the bike right on the brick patio, thankful that he had the training wheels on as the bike pitched dangerously to the side.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm heading out in a few minutes, kiddo. Where's your brother?"

"Here, Daddy." Sam yelled, charging up the hill, his trike laying on its side by the basement door. Sam ran into his father's waiting arms, hugging him and laughing, his mind totally lost in the moment. "We go Colofado?"

"No, Sam. I'm going to Colorado, you're staying here."

Sam just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, bringing a smile to his father's face. Every time John mentioned leaving, Sam would somehow manage to slip in the idea that all of them were going to Colorado. It was almost like he was trying to trick his father, to con him into letting them go. But at the age of three, well, we wasn't very good at it.

"So, Dean? You know the drill, right?" John asked, turning serious eyes to his eldest son. Dean knew that, while Tom Harrison was the man of the house, when his dad was away, Dean was the head of the Winchester family, and he knew what that responsibility meant.

"Yup, no outside after dark, and follow what Mr. Harrison says, and look out for Sammy."

"Good boy. I'll call up as often as I can. I shouldn't be more then a few days."

"Alright." Dean said, smiling up at his father. This was the first time his dad had left them alone, well, alone for any length of time, and Dean was determined to prove himself to his dad.

"John." Tom began, coming down the basement stairs, two duffles and a stack of papers in his hands. "I got the rest of the research you asked for."

"Thanks, Tom. And thanks again for keeping the boys for me."

"Any time, they're always welcome here."

"We go bike riding." Evelyn smiled, coming up to stand beside Sam.

"So I've heard. Just be careful and stick close to the big kids."

"Yes, sir." Evelyn gave an awkward little salute before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him back to the trikes.

"I'm counting on you, buddy." John added, his eyes still trailing after Sam, even while he spoke to Dean.

"We'll be fine."

It was a promise; and John knew that just as much as Dean. The little boy would never let anything happen to Sam, would never let his brother out of his sight. It was a vow he had made the night his mother died, a promise he made to his brother while staring into red hot flames. He would never let anything happen to Sam, would never let anything hurt him, never let the darkness take him away. The angels had already taken his mommy, had already destroyed his young life, and he refused to let that happen again. No, his daddy fought the monsters for everyone else, but it was Dean's job to fight the monsters that came for Sam. And he knew he would never fail.

Dean watched as his father climbed into the impala, watched as the car disappeared down the long rode, a trail of dust the only sign of its passage. It felt like a different world had settled down around him. A new world. He knew his father would be back in a few days, knew that this was only temporary, but Dean still couldn't shake the feeling. It was almost like freedom, like being a kid again. He was gonna go bike riding, was going to go hang out at a candy store. And he was going to do it all without being watched over, without being questioned about his every move, told that each and every path he chose was dangerous and dark.

He loved his father, he really did, but he could feel himself suffocating, could feel himself drowning in the hunter's over protective arms. He just wanted what was best for them, just wanted to keep his boys safe, and deep down Dean knew that. But they were still kids, and that seemed to be something his father had forgotten. He treated them like a soft wind would make them crumble, like a single fall could break them in two. He needed to let them go, needed to let them be kids, be normal. And, Dean knew, that it was up to him to give that to Sammy. After all, he was the big brother, and that's what big brothers did.


	6. Chapter 6

_ok, first things first... SORRY for the llllooooonnnnggggg wait!!! it's been months!! i still cant believe that. time really got away from me with this one. thank you all so much for sticking with me over crazy long posting... i'm really hoping the rest of this story will go quick. as always, thank you all so, so much for the great reviews, they really make my day :D _

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 6

John stood at the kitchen window, watching Dean and Kerri talk. He still couldn't believe how close the two had become over such a short period of time. Ev and Sam were little, and trust came easy to small children, but for Dean, trust was something he rarely gave out. He was far more guarded than any child should ever have to be, but somehow, Kerri got through all those walls-- and John couldn't have been for grateful for the little redhead. Before they'd come to Valley, John was afraid he was going to lose his oldest son, and he had no idea how to stop it. But now, he found his answer in the form of a seven year old girl.

The eldest Winchester sighed. He should have been the one to save Dean, to bring his little boy back from the void he had fallen into. But he'd been unable to do so. It was just too easy to look away, too easy to focus on something other than the pain and the lose that was eating him inside. It was just too easy to turn everything off, to just live life on autopilot. Easy for him that is-- because Dean was the one facing the fallout. It was easy to turn a blind eye when you weren't the one falling apart.

Even though John was happy his eldest had found a friend, however, it still didn't make him feel like any less of a failure. He was Dean's father, he should have been the one to save the boy, the one to keep him from being lost. Now though, that job seemed to have fallen to Kerri, and John was both relieved and saddened by it. Yes, a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but, as a father, it was a weight he should have carried.

John looked down at his watch. He knew he had to get back to Colorado, knew he had to continue on with the hunt, but he just didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in the safety of Valley, experience normal, even if it was just for a few days. But, John Winchester was no longer a part of the normal world, he was a hunter, and that changed everything. He wasn't meant to find safety, wasn't meant to be complacent. He was meant to travel, to fight, to save people, no matter what the cost.

He made his way down the basement stairs, his shoulders squared-- he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had no choice. This was his life, his place in the world, whether he liked it or not. John called out to Dean when he reached the back patio, smiling as he watched Dean ride up to him. The boy really was a quick learner, but John could still tell that his son was just on the bike to make Kerri happy. And, with the little bit John knew about the girl, keeping her happy was probably a really good idea.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm heading out in a few minutes, kiddo. Where's your brother?"

"Here, Daddy." John heard Sam call, watching as the little boy abandoned his trike and ran up the hill. John caught him and raised him to his hip in one fluid motion, smiling at the toddler's enthusiasm. John hugged the little boy tightly, his entire world melting away in those few moments. "We go Colofado?"

John just laughed, shaking his head as his small son tried once again to trick him. It was something Sam had started a few months prior, just after leaving Valley the first time. He kept trying to outwit his father, tripping him up at any chance he could get. It was cute-- now-- but John just hoped it was a phase the kid would grow out of.

"No, Sam. I'm going to Colorado, you're staying here."

Sam just crossed his arms and scowled, obviously not liking the fact that he had lost again.

"So, Dean, you know the drill, right?" John asked, turning his attention to Dean.

While Sam was all little kid, Dean was more adult than his seven years should have allowed. He stood stiller than a child should, his back completely straight, eyes like steel. He stood like a soldier at attention, waiting for an order.

"Yup. No going outside after dark, and follow what Mr. Harrison says, and look out for Sammy." Dean recited, almost like he was reciting a report to a classroom.

"Good boy. I'll call as often as I can. I shouldn't be more than a few days." John smiled, placing more trust in his young son's ability than he knew he should have. After all, Dean was still a seven year old kid.

"John?"

John turned at the sound of his name-- Tom Harrison coming out of the basement behind him, two duffles and a stack of papers in his hands. John was grateful to the other hunter. Not only was he taking care of his children, he was the best person for research, even better than Bobby-- though John would be sure never to mention that to the mechanic.

"I got the rest of the research you asked for."

"Thanks, Tom. And thanks again for keeping the boys for me."

"Anytime. They're always welcome here."

John felt the weight on his shoulders lift a little at the statement. He'd lost so much more than Mary the night of the fire, he'd lost his home, and both proved impossible to get back. His children deserved a place to feel safe, a place to remember, a place to play, and Valley was the first home Dean and Sam had had in a very long time.

"We go bike riding." Evelyn smiled up at John, coming to stand by Sam.

"So I've heard." John smiled, enamored with the little girl. Mary had always wanted a daughter, she'd even spoken about it no less than a month after Sam was born. Hell, Mary had wanted more kids than John thought he'd ever be able to handle. He pushed the memory away, refusing to let himself fall into the void that Mary had become. Thinking of her made him forget what was all around him, and that was something he knew he couldn't do. "Just be careful and stick close to the big kids."

"Yes, Sir." Evelyn saluted before grabbing Sam and running back to the bikes.

John wanted to stay with all his heart. He wanted to watch his children play, to listen to them laugh, to watch them be kids. These years were fleeting, and he was missing them, his children growing up in the blink of an eye. He wanted nothing more than to freeze time, to stay where they were forever, safe from the darkness, safe from the fear. John Winchester wanted a lot of things, but a fire three years ago made sure he would never have it.

"I'm counting on you, Buddy." John said, turning back to Dean.

He was counting on him to do much more than just keep Sammy safe, he was counting on him to make sure his little brother lived a life free of the darkness, free of the knowledge of what was really out there. And John knew Dean understood the underlying meaning of his statement. Dean was too young to know the things he did, John knew that, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. He needed his eldest to be there for him, to stand by him, to help keep him strong. Yes, it might not be how you were supposed to raise a child, but wives weren't supposed to die on the roof of your home either.

"We'll be fine."

John let his eldest son's words sink in as he walked to the car. There was so much that could take them, so many things that could steal away life in the middle of the night. But, if they stuck together, if they stayed alert and sharp, then maybe, just maybe, Dean's words would be true.


	7. Chapter 7

_thank you all once again for the great reviews-- they really make my day. as always, let me know what you think!_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 7

Kerri took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she pedaled. John had only been gone a day, but the team that was Sam and Evelyn had already started to drive her crazy. The toddlers had been fine on the shorter rides they'd taken, which only made Dean more determined to take them to the store. Kerri couldn't really blame him, though-- after all, he hadn't been separated from his brother in nearly three years. The seven year old glanced over to Dean as she rode, smirking when she saw him shoot an annoyed look at the kids behind them.

The pair of three year olds had been fine when they started the trip, asking question after question, but only mildly annoying. Now, however, they were really beginning to grate on Kerri's nerves. They had started singing 'my butt hurts' about ten minutes before hand and, even after ensuring their older siblings that their butts didn't really hurt-- they still had yet to stop singing.

"Do you two want to stop?" Kerri asked, looking back at the two trike-riding three year olds.

"No," they answered in unison.

"Are you sure?"

"We fine, K." Sam nodded, standing up to pedal, realizing he was falling behind.

"Then why do you keep saying your butts hurt?"

"You said butt." Sam cheered, Evelyn laughing at his side.

Kerri heard Dean laugh beside her, trying to cover it up as a cough. She just shook her head and started to pedal harder, moving herself back into the lead. This had always been such a peaceful ride, too. This used to be her private time, her alone time. Riding her bike was like peace to Kerri, a time when the reality of her life could be forgotten. When she was off riding; her father wasn't a hunter, her mother wasn't dead-- no, the world was perfect. But, while it was perfect, it was also incredibly lonely.

Kerri knew not to get attached, though, knew to keep her distance. She had seen too much come and go in her short life, had had too many things taken away from her. And for the little girl the easiest way not to get hurt, was to not get attached in the first place. Besides, she was fine on her own. She knew how to take care of herself and Evelyn, and had her father's permission to go pretty much anywhere. Nope, she was already completely self sufficient, so why add anyone else to the mix.

"How much further is it?" Dean asked, breaking Kerri out of her inner thoughts.

"Not too far. You'll be able to see it from the next hill."

"Cool."

"Do you need to rest?" Kerri asked, remembering her first ride to the store.

She was five years old the first time she road to the store alone, and it had seemed like an eternity. Evelyn had been sick that day, and their father had insisted that Kerri stay away. So, she did the only thing she could think of, she hopped on her new bike and just started pedaling. She had every intention of going into the forest, but the second she'd reached the trees, she knew it was a place she didn't want to go. She could never really explain her fears, and her father not believing a word she said wasn't helpful, she just knew the forest was not a place she would ever go of her own free will. It was a fear Evelyn had seemed to have developed too, and while Kerri didn't want her little sister to be afraid of anything, she decided that, if it kept Ev out of the trees, that was good enough for her.

"Nah, I'm ok. I just wanna get there."

"You'll like it, Dean. They've got all sorts of soda and ice creams, it's awesome."

"I don't really have any money, Kerri."

"No problem, the Matthews give me whatever I want. They have two kids, too."

"Cool, our ages?"

"Keith is a few years older than me, his sister Stacy is still a little baby. They don't like Mrs. Miller and her family one bit, it's kind of funny."

"I thought everyone liked Mrs. Miller?"

"Pretty much. They do own almost the whole town."

"How did they manage that?"

"They're the ones that founded it. My dad said Sadie Miller wasn't old enough to be one of the original founders, but I think he's lying."

"Yeah," Dean laughed, breathing a little harder as they pedaled up the hill. "She was really old."

"Really, really old," Evelyn answered, Sam snickering beside her. Kerri just smiled, her little toddler posse backing her up.

Kerri let out a long breath a few minutes later, thankful to be at the top of the hill. It was the steepest hill on the ride to the store, but it was also the most rewarding-- cause all she had to do now was coast down the street and into the shop's parking lot. That was what brought her to the store the first time. She had known the Matthews from town, but had never been to their store-- until she saw it like a beacon at the bottom of a big hill, that is.

"Is that it?" Dean asked, breathing hard.

"Yup."

"That ride wasn't too bad."

"Nah, it's really nothing. You'll get used to it over time."

"We here," Sam and Ev cheered a few seconds later, pushing their trikes up the hill.

"How we get there now, K?" Sam asked, sitting back on his bike as though he'd ridden it up the hill.

"Just roll to the bottom. Remember not to go too fast."

"Like sledding?" Sam continued, a smile growing across his face as he spoke about the previous winter.

"Kind of. Do you know where the brakes are on your bike?" Kerri asked, and both little kids squeezed the hand brakes in reply. "Good. If you start going too fast, just use the brakes and you'll slow down."

"And if I tell you you're going too fast, Sammy, use the brakes to slow down," Dean added, eyeing his brother.

Sam just snickered, pushing forward until his bike started rolling down the hill of its own accord. Dean remained where he was for a few seconds, his hands tightening on the brakes of his own bike. Kerri could see he was a little worried about going down the hill, but they'd made it too far to turn back now.

"It's not as scary as it looks."

"I'm not scared."

"Sure. Race ya to the bottom." And with that, Kerri let of her brakes, sending her bike down the large hill.

Kerri loved the feeling of the wind on her face, loved the idea of being free. The air in her house always felt so heavy, so stale, but outside and alone, things were fresher, easier. She didn't know why things were so hard when her father was around, she just knew what she knew. It was like being in a hot hot room with no breeze, or being cramped in a small car with too many people. It was just over powering, and something Kerri could barely stand. She needed to be out where the air was fresher, needed to feel like she could breath. Ever since her mother died, things in her family had changed, and the seven year old held on to whatever she could from the past.

However, those few memories were getting more and more distant with each passing year. She used to be able to remember how her mother smelled, used to remember the sound of her voice, but those two things were now gone from the little girl's mind. She could still remember what she looked like, her long auburn hair falling in curls around her face, her smile brighter than any Kerri had ever seen. Even at night, she could feel her mother, and, if she listened hard enough, she swore she could still hear her singing. Kerri knew not to tell her father or Evelyn any of this, though.

Her dad hadn't gotten over her mom's death, and Kerri was certain he never would. And Evelyn-- she didn't need to hear stories about someone she would never be able to know. As it stood, the toddler didn't know what she was missing, didn't know her family was different, and Kerri wasn't going to be the one to tell her. She relished her little sister's innocents. Whenever she was with Evelyn she didn't feel like she was missing anything, didn't feel like she had to live up to anything.

Her father always seemed to see something else when he looked at her, like she was nothing more than a window into the past, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, Kerri could see it every time. She couldn't blame him though, after all, she had known her mom longer than Evelyn had, of course her dad would remember all that. No matter what she told herself she understood, though, it still made her feel like an alien. Evelyn was the normal one while she was the freak.

"Kerri?" Dean's voice broke Kerri out of her thoughts, the young girl surprised to see that she had stopped her bike right in front of the door.

"Yeah?"

"You ok, you kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm alright. I just need some soda."

"Ok." Dean eyed her again before making his way over to Sam and Evelyn, the little kids both cheering 'we did it' as they entered the shop.

Kerri watched the three disappear into the darkened doorway, momentarily torn. She liked being alone, it was something she would never deny. When she was alone she was normal, she was good enough, which was something she didn't really have when other people were involved. But Dean was different. He accepted her for who she was, befriended her even after she'd tried to push him away. He was like a breeze in a crowded room, a sweet summer rain on a hot dry day-- he was something she needed more than she would ever know.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so, so much for the reviews, they really do make my day :D i'm addicted, haha, my poor email get's checked every few minutes. i'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far. _

_for anyone also reading 'Pawns' Anna Matthews is Stacy, the nurse from the beginning's, mother. Summer Rain will introduce a lot of characters that are going to be seen later in the series. :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 8

Anna Matthews sat behind the counter of her small store, a magazine open on the worn wood. She loved living in Valley, the small-town life definitely living up to its reputation. Nothing happened in her little corner of the world, and that was just fine for the young mother. Yes, most people would call it boring, but Anna preferred the term uneventful. Valley, Wyoming was a place with no secrets, a place where everyone knew each other, grew up with each other. It was the type of place where the unpredictable just didn't happen.

The sound of a small bell ringing drew Anna's attention away from her reading, her eyes scanning the front of the shop. A moment later, she found her 'clients'. Evelyn Harrison was strolling down the isles, hand in hand with a little boy Anna had never before seen. She was pretty sure Evelyn knew the little boy, so he wasn't someone that was just passing through, and that just peeked the shopkeeper's interest even more. It was the first time she had seen the youngest Harrison with anyone other than her family, the little girl usually staying glued to her big sister's side whenever they went out. But here she was, smiling and laughing and showing the little boy, 'Sam' as Ev called him, all the wonders of her small little store.

The bell sounded again a minute later, Kerri and another strange boy walking through behind the toddlers. Anna found it extremely odd to say the least-- she could normally hear cars coming all the way down the road, so how has she missed Tom? She watched as the older kids caught up to their siblings, each pair in deep conversation. Kerri and the older boy were talking about bikes and the big hill down the street, and Evelyn and the little boy were having the type of conversation only toddlers could have.

"Where's your dad, Kerri?" Anna asked, coming around the side of the counter. Her place was small and opened, much different from Sadie Miller's store-- just the way Anna liked it. She could see the kids no matter where they went, and that always gave her peace of mind. It wasn't that she was afraid they'd steal from her, quite the opposite, she was afraid someone would take one of the kids if no one could see. Yes, Valley was a quiet little mountain town, but that didn't mean it was free of strangers and dangers.

"He's at home," Kerri answered as though it were nothing.

Anna closed her eyes, praying for patients. She told herself over and over again that it wasn't her place to tell him how to raise his children, but that didn't lessen her growing frustration one bit. Too many people thought Valley was free of crime, free of trouble. It was an attitude Anna herself never took, because things normally happened when you least expected it.

"Does he know you're down here?"

"Yeah, I told him before we left. Besides, I've been here before."

"Not with Evelyn."

"I know, but she did really good."

"I did, I did," Evelyn answered, running to her sister's defense. "I pedal the whole time, and I didn't co'pain, and I didn't slow down. And, and Sam rode real good, too. His first time."

"Yeah," the little brunette piped up. "I's never had a bike before."

"You must be a real quick learner," Anna smiled, reaching down to ruffle Sam's hair. She realized instantly, though, that it was the wrong thing to do.

Anna hadn't even reached the toddler when the older boy jumped in the way, his green eyes far darker than any child's should ever be. She was caught so completely off guard by the child's actions that she actually jumped, pulling her hand away as though it had been burned.

"Nobody touches Sammy."

Anna backed up when she heard the older boy speak, his voice deadly still, like it was made out of pure ice. He continued to glare at her as she backed up a step-- the little boy before her had obviously been through some trying times. Her mind immediately wandered to Tom and the many rumors that he had strangers in and out of his house on a regular basis. She had never been one to pry, but in a town as small as Valley, word got around quickly. Yes, the Harrisons were a well known and polite family, but they were also incredibly secretive and that made them a bit of an oddity in a community when everyone knew each other's business.

Seeing the little boys before her, though, seemed to shed some light on the mystery. No one knew who the men and women that visited Tom were, but the boys lead Anna to suspect that it was probably some sort of foster care or safe house-- after all, his place was huge. It all did make sense-- in her mind at least. Because really, if he was working in foster care, she would have seen strange children around town long before now.

"Let's go back, Kerri."

"No," Sam pouted, jumping up and down on the spot. "You po'mis, Dea."

"Yeah, you po'mis," Evelyn answered, she too in the beginning stages of a tantrum.

"I's tell dad you breaks your po'mis," Sam threatened, little tears running down his face.

"You don't have to leave, young man," Anna began, trying to repair the rift she had somehow caused. "I should have asked you before hand."

The young boy, Dea-something, just looked at her, his body still tense even as his eyes grew softer. He was torn, she could see it. He wanted to trust her, wanted to be there, but he also didn't want anything to happen to his brother, and Anna couldn't help but admire him for that. She still didn't know what had made the blonde haired child so protective of his obviously very trusting little brother, but whatever it was Anna knew not to pry. Children would open up to you when they wanted, and trying to force it was never a good idea.

"Yeah, Dea. Is ok," Sam answered, taking Anna's word like it was gold.

"It's up to you, Dean," Kerri spoke for the first time, her voice far calmer and smoother than a child's should have been. It was just the way the little girl was, though, her small soul housing far more years than Anna could believe. If there was one thing the shopkeeper knew for certain about the seven year old, it was that she had an old soul.

Anna watched as the young boy, Dean, scanned the room. "Alright," he began after a moment, "but stay close by me, Sammy."

"Yay!" Both toddlers jumped up and down, hugging Dean before running off into the store.

Dean gave Anna one more stern look before following Kerri to one of the back shelves. The longer Anna looked at the young boy, the more she thought of the first time Kerri had come to the store. She'd known Kerri when she was small, had held the little girl when she was only a few days old. Anna couldn't help the sigh that crossed her lips as her mind drifted. She had grown up with Kerri's mother Elizabeth, had played sports with her, talked about boys with her, survived high school with her. And even now, almost three years after the fire, Anna's heart still broken whenever she thought about the friend she'd lost.

But more than just Liz was taken by that fire, the entire Harrison family as Anna had known it was gone. Before that night, Kerri had been a vibrant, inquisitive, chattering four year old-- and that all vanished in a puff of smoke. From the way Tom had described that night, Anna knew Kerri had seen something. The way he told it, Kerri had shown up at his bed, Evelyn in her arms, smoke quickly filling the small apartment they were renting. Tom never went into detail, and Anna didn't ask.

That fire had changed a lot of things about Valley-- bonds that once seemed unbreakable crumbled, and fear and whispers grew as the years passed. Anna could still remember what it was like being a child there, could still smell the pies Sadie Miller seemed to spend all day baking. It was the closest thing to perfection Anna thought she'd ever seen, but then, life was rarely if ever perfect. Elizabeth's death shook the entire foundation of Valley, exposing the cracks in the community so many had turned a blind eye to. It was more than just a fire, it was the unraveling of everything the small town had pretended to be. And it all seemed to focus on one red-headed little girl.

If the residents of Valley were one thing, it was superstitious. The town was an old town, far off the beaten trail, a place where whispers and stories were as real and solid as the bibles at church. Whatever the elder folks said was taken as the law. So, when Sadie Miller began to tell stories about Kerri, the rest of the town fell right in line behind her-- everyone that is, except for the Matthews. Yes, it made Anna and her family outcasts, but what they suffered was nothing compared to what Kerri suffered. After no logical cause could be found for the fire that claimed Liz, Sadie had out right proclaimed that Kerri had set it. After all, it was Kerri that had gotten her father and sister out of the house.

Anna knew it wasn't true, knew there was more to the story, but Tom's refusal to talk about that night, or even defend his daughter, wasn't helping the rumors one bit. But then, Kerri wasn't the most normal of kids, so she could see where the rumors were coming from. Anna remembered when Kerri got sick, it had been devastating. Every doctor that saw the little girl said she was a goner, and after she miraculously managed to pull through, the same doctors stated that, without a doubt, she'd be blind for the rest of her life. But then the Harrisons had gone away, taken Kerri to a 'specialist' and she'd come home completely healed-- and while that only seemed to solidify Sadie's believes that she was the devil's child, Anna had thanked god over and over again for saving the little girl.

Ever since then, though, things took a downward spiral. The Harrisons had bought Liz's dream house, an old mansion that had been abandoned for as long as she could remember. People told the family they were crazy, told them the place was unlivable, but the small family could have care less what the rest of the town though. Anna looked back over at Kerri for a moment, the young girl smiling for the first time in who knew how long. She was unmistakably Elizabeth McKeen's daughter. Everything about Kerri reminded Anna of Liz, everything except her solitude, that is, but Anna was sure that was a result of Sadie and her family.

Elizabeth never let anything stop her, never let rules govern her often daring nature. She was the first to do anything, having never backed down from a dare, no matter how suicidal it seemed. She was Anna's hero in more ways than one. Anna had been a shy kid, choosing to stay to the back of the crowd, until she met Liz, that is. Elizabeth opened a new world for her, building her confidence in a way no one else ever had. In truth, Anna owed everything she had to Liz's friendship, and she could see time repeating itself with Kerri and Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

_hey all. thank you all once again for the great reviews, they make my smile. enjoy. :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 9

Dean wandered through the aisles of the shop, his eyes going from one type of candy to another-- this place really was everything Kerri said it would be. There were more sweets in the little store than Dean even knew existed, and he hadn't even been over to the side that sold ice cream. It really was the most amazing place he could ever remember seeing. He watched as Sammy and Ev ran up and down the rows, each one yelling out the different types of candies they saw, telling Dean and Kerri which ones they were gonna eat. Thankfully, though, everything was just out of reach for the three year olds, something Dean knew was done on purpose. 

The seven year old looked back over his shoulder at the shopkeeper, Anna, as Kerri called her. She said she didn't mean any harm, but his dad told him over and over again, that bad things rarely looked as bad as they really were. No, the types of things that took his mom hid in plain sight, waiting. The dark things were always there, watching him. They knew when you let your guard down, knew when you were sloppy, and that's when they attacked. It was something Dean would never forget, a lesson his father had drilled into his mind years before— never take your eyes off Sammy, cause that's when the bad things came. 

"Dea." Sam's voice broke through Dean's thoughts, dragging him out of the darkness of his mind and into the warm light of the shop. "Dea, I wanna eat worms."

"You what?"

"I wanna eat worms. They up there." Sam pointed to one of the many bins of candy, a load of colorful gummy worms staring back at him. 

"You don't like gummy worms, Sam."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, you don't. I got them for you once."

"Nah ah. I always eats the gummy worms, all the time."

"Take what you like, boys." Anna called from the counter, "just remember to use the tongs and not your hands."

"Whats are tongs?" Sam asked, turning back to Dean as Anna turned back to her magazine. 

"Theys pastic yobsters." Evelyn smiled, jumping up and down on the spot, Kerri moving to the candy her little sister couldn't reach.

"Lobsters?" Dean asked, even though he knew exactly what Anna had meant when she said to use the tongs. 

"Yeah, yobsters. Theys pinch like real yobsters, see." She pointed to Kerri, the older girl pulling two gummy worms out of the small plastic bin. 

"Here ya go, Sam." Kerri smiled, handing a worm to both Sam and Evelyn. 

Just as Dean had suspected, Sam took one bite of the candy and made a face, spitting it back out into his hand. Dean handed Sam a napkin moments before the toddler wiped the handful of slimy candy on his jeans, the three year old bounding away a moment later as though nothing had happened. If this was the way the afternoon was going to go, Dean was going to need a lot more napkins. 

"Sorry about that," Kerri began after Dean threw the napkin away, "those are some of Ev's favorites, she probably talked him into it."

"Yeah, well, that's not all that hard to do, Sam pretty much believes he knows everything." 

"Yeah, I've noticed. You wanna get some sodas?"

"Yeah. I didn't seem them, though?"

"They're outside at the corner of the porch."

"Oh alright. Sam, Ev."

"No," Sam yelled, running back to Dean. "We not go home yet."

"I didn't say we were. Sodas are outside come on."

"Soda! Soda!" Evelyn cheered, running by the other three and out the door. 

Sam, Dean and Kerri followed the little girl out the door, the three turning the corner to see Evelyn fighting with a coke machine that was probably older than Kerri's dad. She was pushing at the lid, the heavy top rising no more than a quarter of an inch before falling closed again. Evelyn didn't stop trying though, and that only made Dean smile. 

"It broken." Evelyn pouted, throwing her arms down as Kerri neared. 

"Every time we're here you say it's broken, and it never is," Kerri answered, moving past her sister and pushing open the soda fridge. She took four sodas out of the machine, using a bottle opener on the side to pop the lids before handing them out. 

The four sat on the side of the porch, Sam and Evelyn sandwiched between Kerri and Dean. The toddlers were kicking their legs, happily sipping on their drinks as the laughed, gabbing on and on, though Dean had no idea what they were talking about. Evelyn and Sam seemed to have their own language, both toddlers speaking in half sentences and mixed up words, but neither realizing they weren't being clear. 

Dean looked out over the fields and hills around the store, a warm summer breeze blowing over his face. It was wonderful— like finally being free. It wasn't that life with his father was bad, Dean would never trade his family for the world, it was just nice to be outside, nice to be normal for a change. His dad did the best he could, Dean knew that. Bad things had come to their small family once already, stealing away his mother; it made sense that his dad would be wary of the same thing happening again. No, everything his dad did was to keep them safe, Dean just wished the world was a little less dangerous, cause maybe then, he wouldn't feel like such an outsider. 

He was pulled from his mind a moment later when he heard Kerri groan, Evelyn tensing up beside him. He looked around the small parking lot to see what had effected them, his attention turning toward a group of boys on very new looking bikes. Kerri hadn't said much about the other kids in the town, but judging by her reaction, he knew exactly who the blond boy in the front of the pack was— Timmy Collins. 

The slightly pudgy boy's eyes landed on Kerri the moment he rode up to the store, his hazel eyes drifting over to the banged up bikes Dean and the rest had come on. Tim looked back over his shoulder, the three boys behind him laughing about something Dean couldn't hear. They all then turned their attentions to Kerri, the gang making their way over to Dean, Kerri and their siblings. 

Evelyn whimpered a little bit, leaning into Dean as they approached, her soda all but forgotten. Sam, on the other hand, just seemed curios, like he didn't know quite what to make of the boys coming their way. He wasn't afraid of them, instead he was studying them, almost like he could figure out their intentions just by watching them walk. Sam never ceased to amaze him. The little boy always seemed to understand more than a normal toddler, like he was seeing the world through a much older set of eyes than his own. Their dad never noticed, but then, he wasn't around as much as Dean was. Sam just seemed different than all the other little kids.

"Hey, Harrison," the boy spat when he walked up, his lackeys laughing behind him. "I see you dug my old bikes out of the garbage."

"Well, if anyone around here knows about garbage, it'd be you, Tim." Kerri answered, still sipping her soda. 

It looked like a perfectly peaceful conversation, Kerri answering Tim as though they were talking about the weather. It was just something else that amazed Dean, another level of the girl before him that he had not expected. Kerri was so different, living a life outside the normal that was all around her. She didn't fit in, she knew that, and she didn't seem to care one way of the other. And to Dean, that was her one shortcoming. He knew she cared about her family, heck, he knew she cared about his family, too— despite that, she still let things go, still let things slip through her fingers by pretending not to care. She just shrugged her shoulder, accepting things as they were, believing that, whatever life threw her way was what she got. And Dean wanted nothing more than to break her of that habit. 

"You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Why not?"

Tim was taken aback by her answer, the look on his face making Dean out and out laugh. The kid thought he was a prince or something, getting special treatment because of his last name. And the last person in the town to bow down before him was the one person he wanted to. 

"What're you laughing at?" Tim turned his gaze on Dean, surveying his battered clothes smugly. 

"You." Dean answered innocently.

"You're making friends with the wrong kind, new kid."

"Name's Dean."

"I don't care, new kid." Tim pushed past the four of them, nearly stepping on Evelyn as he made his way toward the soda machine. No sooner had he opened the cooler, though, the screen door swung open, Anna Matthews appearing on the porch. 

"You know you gotta pay for that before you take it, Timothy."

Tim glared at Dean and the rest before turning toward Anna, the little boy knowing full well that Kerri got what she wanted for free. "Never mind, I don't want it anymore."

"Alright. I've got my eye on you." And with that, Anna disappeared back into the store. 

It was only then that Dean noticed the clear line of sight Anna had from the counter to the porch. She could see everything that was going on outside her small shop, everything except for the parking lot, that is, and that made Dean feel a little safer. She was keeping an eye on them, letting them be kids but still safe— and Dean could feel his opinion of her slowly begin to change. 

"Hey, that my bike." Sam's voice jolted Dean out of his thoughts, Sam jumping up and running before he had the chance to stop him. 

Tim Collins had made his way over to their bikes, and had proceeded to bash the trikes. Dean couldn't believe it, if the kid wanted to be tough, at least bash the older kid's bikes; there was no way Sam and Ev would be able to walk home. 

"Come and get it from me, then," Tim began, handing the trike off to one of the other boys. 

"Put it down." Sam stomped his foot on the ground, a scowl crossing his young face. At that moment, Sammy Winchester meant business. 

"What're you gonna do about it, small fry?"

"I tells, Dea."

"New kid? He'd probably run home and cry to mommy."

"Give it back to him." Dean began, reaching for the bike a brown haired kid was now holding. 

By this point Evelyn had run to Sam's side, the toddlers holding hands as Dean and Kerri confronted the group of boys. The brown haired boy, Michael, as Tim had said, handed the bike off to another kid before Dean had the chance to reach it. Without a second thought Dean pushed Michael to the ground, the taller boy laying in the dirt, moaning and groaning like he'd been hit by a train. Dean just stepped over him, getting the trike back from the stunned looking boy that had been standing behind him. 

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when my grandparents hear about this, Harrison." Tim began, puffing out his chest, all while keeping away from Dean. "You don't know what you just did, new kid."

"I got my brother's bike back."

"Yeah, well, I own this town. And none of you're leaving until my parents come and see what you did to my cousin." 

"Who's gonna stop us?" Kerri asked, walking toward the boys, leaving a stunned looking Sam and Evelyn back with the bikes. 

"Me."

"I don't think so." And with that, Kerri pulled back her fist and punched, leaving Tim Collins laying in the dust, the bully out cold. 

Dean couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Kerri, the four of them all walking their bikes back up the hill as Tim Collins' posse gathered around the unconscious boy. The town bully was just beaten up by a girl. 


	10. Chapter 10

_hello again everyone. thank you all so, so much for the great reviews, they mean the world to me. enjoy :)_

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 10

Tom Harrison hung up the phone, rubbing his hands over his face as he stared out the back kitchen window. He really didn't know what he was going to do with his eldest daughter. He'd just spent fifteen minutes on the phone with a very aggravated and irate Marissa Collins, asking why his daughter found it necessary to beat up her precious little boy. Tom wanted to tell her the kid probably deserved it, but he didn't think that would go over all too well given the circumstances. Beside, Tom told himself, hitting was wrong. He couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his face, though— Kerri had knocked the kid out cold.

He knew he should drive out to get them, knew he should reprimand Kerri, ground her till she was thirty, but he just didn't have the heart. He'd deal with her when she got home, that was a given, but at the moment he was going to let her be with Dean and the others. He wasn't blind, he knew how much the kids needed each other. The children didn't ask to be hunters, no, they were brought into this life with no say in the matter— the least he could do was give them a few hours of normal. Well, if normal was beating up other kids at a candy shop, that is.

Tom just shook his head, glancing out the window once more before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He made his way up to the library, knowing there was a mountain of research waiting for him on the upper floors. It was a never ending pile, he knew that, he just wished the hunters who called him for help would realize that, too. He received no less than ten calls a day, each one a different hunter, some asking for help, others demanding to know where the information they had called for no more than a few hours before hand was.

Tom sighed, climbing the old stairs, he took on more strain than he needed to, he knew that, but he did it for his children. Yes, Kerri and Evelyn had met certain hunters, not all of them being all that social, but not a single one of them was ever dangerous, of that Tom was certain. He screened the people he invited to his house thoroughly, calling and checking on each and every one of them before they were allowed to cross his doorstep. Many, many hunters showed up without invitation, thinking they could just walk in and use his library like it was some kind of public domain— but they all learned quickly that was not the case.

Tom knew his house was a target, knew both hunters and evil were aware of its existence, and he took every precaution he could to ensure it remained a safe and happy home for his children. Well, a safe home at least. Happy hadn't really existed since Liz died. She was more than the love of his life, more than the mother of his children— she was the only person that was ever able to get through to Kerri. Even before the fire, Kerri was secretive, playing by herself, lost in a world of imagination only Elizabeth seemed to be able to pull her out of. Liz had always ensured him their little girl was fine and, while he believed his wife, he still looked on his eldest differently.

She was just never really a child to him. Yes, before Liz died she was a much more open and talkative kid, but never the same as everyone else. It was like there was always a chip on her shoulder, always a secret hidden in the deepest part of her mind. Whether it was conscious or not, she was just different. And it was that difference which sometimes made Tom treat her as more of an equal than his child. She knew things she shouldn't about the world of hunters, knew what lurked in the dark, and Tom knew he was to blame for it. He never shielded her from the truth, hell he never even tried. Ever since Liz died, Kerri was his confidant, the person Tom turned to when things were too much. It wasn't fair to the little girl, but then, what about their lives was.

Tom turned into the library, sighing as he eased himself down onto the old sofa, popping his back as he reached toward a pile of research. He sat still for several long moments, listening to the silence of the large house. It was peaceful— a soft summer breeze floating in through the open window, crisp and clean in the heavy air around him. But, while peaceful, it was also lonely. If Evelyn and Kerri were one thing, it was loud. The pair were always running through the house, thundering down the stairs the way only children could, and, while Tom often told them to keep it down, in his heart, he relished the noise.

Because it was the sounds of life. So much of what he did revolved around death, revolved around mistakes, missed chances, empty hopes and stolen futures, but here in an old forgotten house, there was life, and it was beautiful. His children were what he fought for, what he lived for, what he faced the darkness for— yet he still felt like he was losing them. Every time he looked at Kerri, he saw his mistakes, saw the chances he missed, the memories he never built with her. He had been involved in the hunting world long before his wife's death, and in an effort to keep his secret, Tom Harrison had distanced himself from his family— and that was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Evelyn— she was different, she was his second chance. The moment she was born, Tom knew he would change, knew he would take the opportunity for all it was worth. If there was one thing Tom had learned as a hunter, it was that second chances were as rare as happy endings, and in hindsight, he should have known it was too good to be true. They hadn't even had the chance to settle into their new lives, Tom still navigating the choppy waters of fatherhood when his beautiful Elizabeth was stolen from him— and with her any chance Tom ever had at normal. But he had promised her, promised to be there for Evelyn, to be the father he wasn't able to be when Kerri was a small child, and it was a promise he would keep till his dying breath.

He would be there for Evelyn's first words, for her first steps, two milestones he had missed with Kerri. Tom's mind drifted back to the phone call he'd just received, his eldest daughter's voice floating through his mind even though she was over a mile away. He knew he would never be able to make things up to the seven year old, knew he'd missed too much of her life to ever gain back the trust Evelyn placed in him. It wasn't fair to anyone, but the past was the past, and Tom wouldn't waste time trying to change it. Kerri was a good kid, had grown up well despite his mistakes, and he was certain she would continue to grow into a wonderful girl.

Tom was pulled from his inner thoughts when the rains began to fall, the sent of water and fresh grass wafting in on the warm air. The hunter put down the book he was reading, moving to one of the large windows, searching the darkening sky for the children. He let out a breath a moment later, watching as the children road down a trail a few hundred meters away, the kids nothing more than little specs from his vantage point. But they were nearly home, and while they'd be soaking wet, they'd all be in one piece.

He watched the children pedal across the field, the four getting wetter and wetter as they took the long route back to the house. Tom didn't know why Kerri went out of her way to avoid the forest— the ride to the store would be half as long and she'd be able to avoid the hill entirely if she just used some common sense. But then, Tom though, Kerri rarely did what most of the world considered normal, and he knew not to waste his breath, because she would never listen to him anyway.

Tom turned back to his research when he saw the quartet approach the house, knowing the group was safe despite the summer rain. He worked in silence for another few minutes or so, falling into his research. Tom had gotten into the hunting world when he was still bright eyed and eager, the knowledge he gained like a drug to the teacher. After all, he taught myths and legends, and then he'd learned the things of fairy-tales were real. Over time, though, he saw the other side of things, and that gave him more nightmares than he ever thought possible. Hunters weren't a gentle breed, Tom had learned that very quick— when it came to hunting, things were always laid out in black and white. He'd seen crime seen photos so horrible, he'd burned the copies he was sent, and he'd heard more stories of missing children and mutilated families than most detectives heard their entire careers.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts by the sound of the children, their laughter so alien in the oppressive library. He'd been reading about death, while just beyond the door was life. He heard Evelyn jumping down the hall, the little girl appearing a moment later, her hoodie and jeans dripping, leaving a puddle of water wherever she went.

"Ev, do you know you're trailing water everywhere?"

"Yes." She smiled innocently, Sam leaping to stand beside her— apparently, they were having some kind of contest to see who could jump further.

"Well, do you mind not getting the floors all wet."

"Nope." Evelyn smiled again before jumping pass the door, she and Sam disappearing down the hall.

Tom was just pushing himself out of the chair when he saw Dean and Kerri run pass the doorway. "I hope you're a little more respectful than your sister."

"We're getting them," Kerri began, tossing Dean a towel from a nearby closet before running down the hall.

"We'll clean it up, Mr. Harrison."

And with that, all four children were gone. Tom couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, the hunter shaking his head before turning back to his research. He really did enjoy having the Winchester boys around. They breathed life into the tired house, put smiles on his girls' faces, and lord knew Kerri needed it. Yes, they'd probably be gone again in another few days, but the times they were here were like magic. It was like looking at a life that could have been, the reality that should have been. When he watched the four play there were no demons, no monsters, no fires. There was just Dean, Sam, Kerri and Evelyn, and that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story over its long hiatus. it's taken a while, but summer rain is finally finished. thank you so, so much again for all the great reviews, they really make my day :) _

**SWEET SUMMER RAIN**

Chapter 11

"Can we make smoo's?" Sam asked innocently, his wide brown eyes on Dean.

Dean just smiled at his brother, pulling a pajama shirt over the boy's head. "Not tonight, Sam."

"How comes?"

" 'cause it's summer."

"Oh. That's how comes we don't goes sledding?"

"Yup."

"Oh. How comes it's summer?"

"Because, Sam."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Ok."

Dean just shook his head, amazed at the trust his little brother places in him. Dean could tell the boy anything, and Sammy would believe it. He used to think it was just because Sam was little, but he'd since learned that was not the case. Sam would turn his back on most people in his life, turned to ask Dean if what was said was true or not— heck, he'd even done it to their father. Sam believed Dean, and no one else.

Even Kerri was still held at arm's length, though she was closer to Sam than most of the people they'd met. No, the only person that seemed to get inside Sam's inner defenses besides Dean was Evelyn. The little girl and Sam were just instantly attached to each other. Whether it was the fact that they were both three or something more, Dean didn't know, whatever it was, he was grateful for it. He loved having Sam by his side, needed the little boy to be there, but he also wanted Sam to be a normal kid, and for the first time, he was taking steps toward that.

Dean could remember what it was like to be Sam's age. He'd gone with his mom to the park, had played with other kids, laughed, lived. Sam, on the other hand, had done none of that. Sam's life was motel rooms and his big brother, an existence shrouded in secrecy. But now, here with Evelyn, Sam was finally 'normal' and Dean was happier than he'd been in a long time. It was like a breath of fresh air, and just another reason why Dean loved Valley.

"Alright, Sam, in bed."

"Can we do a camp out?"

"A what?"

"Ev said we could camp out."

"I don't think so, Sam."

Dean felt his resolve melt away when Sam's big brown eyes began to fill with tears. Heck, he had the lower lip tremble and everything. Sam wiped a sleeve across his face, drying off the tears, but more just slid down his face to take their place.

"She said we could."

"Evelyn doesn't run the house, Sam."

"But she said. She said you and K would say yes."

"Did she ask, Kerri?"

"I don't knows. But she said."

As if on cue, Evelyn came running into the room, already in her nightgown, yelling as she jumped on Sam's bed. "No, I says so."

"Evelyn," Kerri began, turning into the room. "I said maybe another night."

"No. I says so."

"I don't care what you says, I said no."

"I'll tell dad."

"Go ahead, he'll say no, too."

"Noes he won't." Evelyn stamped her foot on the bed, her little arms crossed, a scowl on her face. "He'll says yes."

"Then go ask him. I'm sure dad wants nothing more than to put up tents tonight."

"He'll says yes," Evelyn stated confidently, sliding off the bed. "Come on, Sam."

Sam, now wearing a scowl to match Evelyn's, slid off the bed, holding hands with the little girl as they searched for her father. Dean just shook his head; he was happy his brother had found a friend, but the whole ganging up on him part of it wasn't all that great.

"I didn't give her the idea," Kerri began as she and Dean followed the toddlers.

"I didn't think you did, this seems to be a totally Ev thing."

"Yup."

"So, what's a camp out?"

"My dad sets up tents out in the yard. Basically, it's sleeping outside instead of inside. Not all that exciting."

"Sounds like fun." Dean shrugged. He'd never camped out before.

"It's ok. I just don't like sleeping outside."

Dean couldn't blame her. It wasn't the bugs or the wet ground, there was something different about Kerri's yard. Crossing the threshold into her house was like walking through pure energy. He felt safer inside, warm and watched over, and it was a feeling he didn't get outside. Outside was the real world, outside was danger, but inside the Harrisons' home was shelter.

"I don't think your dad'll say yes."

"Yeah. Plus, after the whole Timmy Collins thing, I don't think he's too happy."

"Yeah, I can imagine. That was cool though. Did it hurt your hand?"

"Yeah, a little. But it was worth it."

"I heard his mom called your dad."

"Yeah, 'cause Tim's too much of a wimp to actually fight back. He's just gonna run and tell his mommy."

"Your dad didn't really do anything," Dean began, still amazed that Kerri had completely escaped reprimand.

It was something Dean had never really experienced before. When Dean stepped out of line, even if it wasn't on purpose, his father was furious. Escaping punishment, even if it was only being sent to his room, was something Dean couldn't begin to understand. And here was Kerri, out by herself, miles from home, knocking another kid out cold— and her father didn't seem to care one way or the other. And Dean was instantly glad John was his father. Yes, Kerri's dad was very nice, and pretty cool, but he didn't seem to have the time for Kerri, didn't really seem to care, and Dean knew that, no matter what, his father cared.

"Dad." Evelyn yelled, obviously tired of looking for him herself. They'd made it down to the ground floor without seeing the hunter, and Dean knew finding someone in this house could be next to impossible.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Tom answered, coming in from the basement.

"We wanna do a camp out," Evelyn answered, smiling and hugging her dad. "Please."

"It' kind of late to ask, kid."

"I know, but I p'omised Sam."

"Alright, Sweetie, I'll grab the tents."

"Dad," Kerri broke in, obviously having no desire to camp. "I don't wanna. Can't we do it another night?"

"Ker, I don't wanna get into this now. Could you run upstairs and get some blankets."

"Fine," Kerri mumbled, stomping up the stairs.

It only took about ten minutes for Tom to get the tents ready; Sam and Dean sharing one, while Kerri and Evelyn had the other. Dean could see why Kerri didn't want to camp, being outside the house at night had an eerie feeling to it, and it was something Dean didn't really like. But Sam and Ev were having the time of their lives, so Dean pushed away his feelings.

He looked over at the forest while Tom built a fire, Sam jumping up and down when Kerri came outside with the smores ingredients. The forest swayed and moved in a light breeze, making the trees seem almost alive to the seven year old. It was just a forest, nothing else, Dean told himself, even though that didn't do anything to alleviate the stress. Kerri had already said once that she didn't like the trees, and Dean was beginning to see why.

Tom wasn't completely out of the loop, though, and that made Dean relax a little— after all, the older man was a hunter. After building the fire and making sure the kids had everything they would need he laid a large ring of salt around the campsite. He then made his way around the salt perimeter, drawing symbols and shapes Dean had never before seen. When all was said and done, Dean felt a little safer, but still nothing like being inside the house.

"Will that be enough?" he asked Tom quietly while Kerri was watching over the smores making kids.

"Yeah, Dean, it'll be fine. Life isn't all danger, there are places where you'll be safe."

While Dean smiled and nodded to the hunter, he knew the words weren't true. There were plenty of dangers everywhere, nothing in life was safe. The darkness was always there, waiting and watching, planning out strategies, preparing to strike. It was the way of the world, and Dean had learned that at a very young age.

Much to Dean's relief, though, the night proceeded without incident. Sam and Ev stayed up way, way past their bedtimes thanks to the sugar and soda they'd had, but Dean wasn't upset. It was as normal as they had ever been, the world of hunters, the world of darkness and death, wasn't breathing down on them, waiting to take one of them away. They all laughed, they all played in the large salt circle, told stories by the fire.

To Dean, it was like finding perfection, like finding life again after losing his mom. He knew nothing in the world would ever be able to replace her, to change the life he'd been thrown into at the age of four, but nights like this reminded him that there were reasons to wake up, reasons to keep going. And Valley, Wyoming was his reason. Sam was happy here, safe and whole like all children should be. And Dean had someone, too. Kerri had saved him, let him into her life when everyone else Dean knew had turned him away.

To the seven year old, Valley was his second chance— and while he knew he'd be leaving again in a few weeks, he also knew he'd probably come back. And, as long as the promise of returning was there, Dean knew the absences wouldn't be too hard to bare. He just prayed the day would never come when they turned their backs on the Harrisons for good.


End file.
